hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfing Safari (video)
Surfing Safari was the Hi-5 Australia 11th VHS and DVD, released in 2003 by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. And this VCD released by Poh Kim Video Pte LTD in Hong Kong 2 videos The Wiggles and Hi-5 is an released date June 24 2015. Songs Include Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out Infobox Give It A Go.png|Give It A Go Infobox Reach Out.png|Reach Out Cast 'Hi-5' * Charli Robinson * Kathleen de Leon * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley 'Puppeteers' * Voiced by Tim Harding * Voiced by Charli Robinson DVD Gallery RoadshowEntertainmentWidescreen6.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 20-44-32-605.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 20-44-39-865.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-17-18-364.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-17-32-233.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-17-44-688.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-17-57-893.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-18-11-012.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-18-23-223.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-18-38-805.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-18-47-411.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-18-52-346.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-19-08-369.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-19-22-134.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-19-35-929.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-19-51-368.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-07 18-20-07-506.jpg Trailers Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-41-256.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-56-322.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-44-074.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-47-385.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-41-232.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-44-395.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-40-52-539.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-40-58-657.jpg Segments *Surfing Safari *Going Out *NATHAN goes on an African Safari and he finds different animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *CHARLI looks for a hummingbird and a cassowary. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 9 (Great outdoors). *Ranger KATHLEEN is on the scene and sets a picnic for her animal friends. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *KELLIE and Chats imagine to go to an aquarium and visit lots of fish. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *CHARLI pretends to be a silly shark. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies). *TIM pretends to be a tyrannosaurus rex playing music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves her bed because she can pretend to travel anywhere like the jungle, where she meets a hippo (Tim), a toucan (Kathleen) and a jungle girl (Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places). *Give It A Go *NATHAN practices for a surfing safari at the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). *KATHLEEN makes an indoor beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places). *TIM listens to the sounds while he camps. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 9 (Great outdoors). *CHARLI pretends to be a big red kangaroo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world). *KELLIE and Chats sail to find a crocodile. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about Captain Wacko (Tim) who goes on a silly expedition to the silliest Australian town along with his friend (Kellie), they both walk in a silly way and skip, a kangaroo (Kathleen) advices them to normal walking, but they just want to stay silly, and once they arrive they meet Nathan, an inhabitant from that town. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *Reach Out *The Hi-5 band goes on a water slide and they say goodbye. VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (7).jpg Video Gallery Infobox_Surfing_Safari.png Opening_Surfing_Safari.png Hi-5 Going Out.png Nathan S4 E10.png Charli S4 E9 1.png Kathleen S4 E10.png Kellie S4 E17.png Charli S4 E31 1.png Tim S4 E18.png Sharing Stories S4 E2.png Hi-5 Give It A Go.png Nathan S4 E7.png Kathleen S4 E2.png Tim S4 E9.png Charli S4 E5 2.png Kellie S4 E10.png Sharing Stories S4 E10.png Hi-5 Reach Out.png Hi-5_Surfing_Safari_Ending.png Children's_Framework_Surfing_Safari.png Previews *Five Alive! *Animal Adventures *Let's Celebrate! *Magical Treasures Category:2003 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Poh Kim Video Pte LTD Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Series 4 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Hi-5 videos